The Asylum (NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, and GaLe)
by prettykitty280
Summary: She was taken to an Asylum. The friends she first made there, disappeared and were later found dead. And then she, herself was turned into a test subject. The team of survivors from the Asylum must escape the challenges ahead of them with amnesia. All the while, dangers lying in the murky depths of the place keep them on edge. Can romance possibly spark? AWH .
1. Full Prologue

Layla and Jude Heartfilia were a loving, happy couple.

Layla had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl; Lucy Heartfilia. Nothing could bring their spirits down... at least almost nothing.

Lucy got hungry and while Jude went downstairs to prepare a bottle, Layla tried to comfort the hungry daughter.

Neither knew of the fate that would soon fall on them.

Parents murdered and kidnapped would be the best description of Lucy's current state.

She was taken to an asylum that doubled as a laboratory for experiments that weren't approved by the general audience.

The friends she made at the place, disappeared and were found dead some time later.

And there at the asylum, she herself was turned into a test subject.

Years later, she wakes up and meets Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and Gray Fullbuster.

This team of survivors must face the challenges ahead of them with amnesia. Horrifying memories of a anonymous past, that they gain without warning, scar them and sometimes make them breakdown in horrible spasms.

To make it worse there are many lurking unknown dangers in the asylum and multiple dangers that they know about keep them at edge. Is possible for romance to spark?

* * *

BWAHAHAHA... sounds evil huh?... please don't tell me that it's scary... I kinda get that a lot and also I meant for it to be scary!

WARNING: THIS IS A HORROR STORY... IF YOU GET MENTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE... IT'S NOT MY FAULT... BTW I WARNED YOU!

NO STEALIES MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL

Thanks for reading ^^

~AWH ^.^


	2. Taken At Birth

(Lucy's family is not rich)

Layla Heartfilia had gone into labor and there was no time to rush her to the hospital.

After 3 hours of work a young replica of Layla Heartfilia.

"What a beautiful baby girl she is" A man in black said behind Layla.

Layla stiffened. "Who are you and why are you here?" She sneered.

"I'm Kurai and I think that this girl right here can be used for a special experiment." He smiled sinisterly.

"You can't have her' Layla pulled her daughter (Lucy) out of the man's reach.

"That wasn't a question." Kurai barked taking Lucy out of Layla's arms.

Layla tried to take her back, but Kurai took out a gun.

A loud bang was heard as Layla fell to the ground with soulless eyes and blood pouring out of her head.

That day marked the death of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia.

Their daughter, was no where to be found not hair nor hide turned up. Everyone presumed she was dead... but that wasn't true.

* * *

Kurai had taken Lucy to an asylum. This asylum doubled as a laboratory for experiments that weren't approved.

(**A.N.= Not the mental person asylum... asylum could mean... An institution for the shelter, treatment, and confinement of individuals... ya that one)**

Lucy grew up like a regular childhood besides the parents. Her life was like a dream of an orphan. She had a warm bed, nice food, caring friends, and strict, yet kind teachers.

Her 3 best friends; Susuka, Takura, and Hizaki were more than amazing.

Susuka was 3 years older than Lucy. Being the eldest of the four she always had the funniest activities planned, she led the group on adventures whenever they had free time and made all the activities fun.

Takura was 2 years older than Lucy. Although she was the shy and stoic type, when her smile came out, it was the brightest and most amazing smile ever. She barely ever talked and seemed to be the only careful one in the group, but she knew when to let go and just go with the flow.

Hizaki was 1 year older than Lucy. He was the jester of the bunch. The wildest of them all, always being daring and doing everything he could to get in trouble. He had the funniest jokes and was always the one to liven up the mood when things were downcast.

On Susuka's 10th birthday, she was no where to be found. It was as if her existence had been forgotten. No longer was Susuka's name on her seat at school, no longer was Susuka's bed full of her stuff animals, no longer was Susuka's bowl full of food. She was gone, and she never came back. Later the 3 found her necklace around a pile of ashes. They mourned for her.

On Takura's 10th birthday she disappeared too. It was surprising and strange. They had both disappeared on their 10th birthday. Why so? 2 months later Hizaki found her murdered with multiple scars, cuts, and bruises.

It was one minute until Hizaki's 10th birthday. Lucy was awake, watching him. She wouldn't let him go, he was the only one left. And then it happened it became 12:00 and suddenly Lucy was tired, more tired than usual. She soon fell asleep. The next day he was gone too. When Lucy found him, he had no limbs and his face was marred by a hideous grimace.

Lucy was scared. What was to befall on her? What was to happen to her life that used to be a dream. Was this just a mask to hide what really was their purpose. The number of students in the academy lessened. Almost to the point where more than 2/3 of the class was missing.

Although the kids were skeptical, the adults acted as if finding kids killed and deformed was absolutely normal. They were hiding something from the kids.

* * *

It was 1 minute until Lucy's 10th birthday. She had promised herself to say awake. She stared at the beds were her friends once lay. The sheets now folded to perfection and not a trace that they used to be there.

Then suddenly it was July 1st. Lucy held her breath and soon 2 guys with white uniforms and masks came in.

They put a mask on Lucy and Lucy started breathing again. She had gotten past the sleeping gas.

"How many have worked so far?" One of the men asked.

"So far none. There are 4 boys and 2 girls who have been showing signs that they will pass though" The other stated.

"What are they doing to them now?" the man questioned.

"Well they're still experimenting." the other man said.

"I think we should leave in case the place blows up. I heard that one of the test subjects blew up" The man looked worried.

"Susuka" Lucy gasped. They both stopped walking.

"What was that?" The 2nd man asked.

"I'm not sure" The 1st one answered Lucy wondered what the experiments were about.

Was she going to die?

Soon they went into a white chamber.

"Set her down here" Kurai said.

"Okay" The men put her down.

"You may go" Kurai said dismissing the officers.

"Doctor, what is this one's name?" Kurai questioned.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." A female doctor answered.

"Ahhh. I remember this one. It was a joy killing your mother and father." Kurai hissed.

"Doctor, wake her up." Kurai barked. The doctor sprayed some medicine on Lucy and she started to pretend she was waking up.

* * *

Chapter 1, COMPLETE~!

~AWH ^.^


End file.
